My Heart Would Know
by Lunan95
Summary: One-shot! Doc Hudson remembered his racing past and how he ended up. But when he met his beloved Alice Hartwick, he couldn't imagine how he would end as a ex-racer, widow, judge and doctor. But a slight of happiness could be found in the most unexpected way, in a certain hotheaded racer boy. Humanized! Mentioned Dalice and mentioned s*x. Rated T for safety. Read, enjoy and review.


** My Heart Would Know**

**(Doc Hudson's thoughts. After first movie, flashbacks and epilogue)**

_"__I had loved her since the very first moment I saw her. I heard her voice, looking at her brown eyes and scarlet red hair. But she was always so worried and busy with her work, so I didn't meet her properly. Until I one day accidentally bumped into her**. **But both me and her didn't know what this little meeting was going to lead. It was leading into an adventure I could never imagine to be a part of."_**  
**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**21st August** **1951****_  
_**

Hudson James Hornet, more known like "Fabulous Hudson Hornet", was walking around in the pits. He had long time before his last race of the season. But he was already prepared and his pit crew wasn't going to come until a couple of hours later. He walked around restless while he was thinking about several things. Life, death, the race and love. He met always girls and they were swooning about him, but he just smile a charming grin and almost causing them to faint.

That always made an another racer, Striker McQueen, jealous. He was the kind who causes wrecks to win the race and didn't care what happened to them. He always wanted the best for him.

Hudson didn't want to have anything to do with him. He hated that kind of racers, they ruined the game. He also noticed Striker didn't race of likeness, he raced for fame, money and girls.

Hudson liked to race, loved it by his heart. It was his life, if someone took away it from him, there was nothing left of him. He could feel empty without race. But outside the races, he felt it was a missing part. Something was missing in his life, he guessed it was the right one in his life. The one who is special for him.

Hudson let out a sigh and turned quickly around, not seeing what it would caused.

"Ouch!"

Hudson snapped out of his deep thoughts and returned to the reality. He had almost bumped into a woman. It most be one of the few girls who was allowed at the pits.

Her head was covered of many books she was carrying on, he got a glimpse of red hair behind the mountain of thick books.

"Oh! I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't paying attention and...oh no!"

She dropped all the books at the ground, nearly caused Hudson trip over, but he kept his balance. He could see her properly now. She was beautiful, no other words could describe her.

She had long scarlet red hair, which ended with a ribbon of some kind, her eyes was hazel brown and, God, he looked at her body. She was wearing a blouse with a red cardigan, a black skirt and red shoes. She was also wearing a white doctor coat, he could only guess that she was a medical intern here at the track.

Hudson couldn't take his eyes from her.

He knelt to help her with those books, he felt it was a kind of his fault. It was him who didn't watch where he was going.

"Here I'll help you, miss...?" he started a conservation, he felt the silence being awkward.

"Hartwick. Alice Hartwick, sir." she answered and looking at him. Hudson began to feel something, some strange emotion inside his chest. It felt warm, not extremely hot when you burned yourself. It was a warm and light feeling, it felt nice.

"No need to call me "sir", miss Hartwick. Just call me Hudson." he said, he found his cheeks feeling hot. His heart was racing with such speed, his chest had a burning feeling. He couldn't shake it off, it keeps returning.

"Then you can call me "Alice", if you don't mind, _Hudson_." she answered and smirked, Hudson's chest burning became more warm. He swallowed nervously and found his clothes being too tight, especially his jeans. He couldn't stop himself for blushing.

Suddenly Alice raised her head and Hudson found himself looking at her. She was close, so close to his face.

"Hudson, I..." she started and didn't say a thing more. She moved closer to him, Hudson felt his jeans become more tighter.

_"What the heck is happening to me? I had never felt something like this before, but she is so...so...beautiful. I wonder..."_

Hudson pushed himself closer and closer, until he stopped. Their lips were barely touching, he could feel her breathings. Her lips were red like roses and her skin was easily sunburned._  
_

_"I wonder...how her lips...feels and tastes. One kiss isn't going to hurt, right? Only one is okay, I had to do it, I can feel it." _

"Alice, I don't want to do anything that you don't want me to do..."

Then Alice came with her answer, Hudson felt he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer.

"Hudson, I want this..." she said and only those four words caused Hudson's control broke into pieces.

Next second when their lips touched was like nothing Hudson had ever experienced before. Who knew that this beauty would have so soft lips? His eyes instantly closed and he moaned into the kiss.

Then Hudson felt he was out of breath. He needed air desperately, but only a fool would miss out such chance. Then suddenly they pulled apart, Alice was blushing and Hudson felt his face growing hot.

"I liked it..." said Alice, still blushing and stared at Hudson crystal blue eyes. Hudson swallowed nervously again, felt his heart pounding faster. They were standing and faced each other. Hudson was in his racing outfit, feeling awkward. They had kissed for a couple of minutes ago, he didn't know what to say.

Then he couldn't stop himself.

"Alice, I think I'm in love. With you." he said, he was ashamed over saying such embarrassing things especially to her. The woman he had always seen, but never talked to.

"I fell in love the very first moment I saw and I'm sorry I never said anything. I don't want you to think this is because I kissed you, I truly love you."

Alice was staring at him in disbelief, shocked probably. But the next thing she said was shocking Hudson more.

"I kinda was in love with you too, Hudson. But I was so busy with work and I thought I'll never had the chance to speak to you. Until now!" she told him, looking at his eyes.

Hudson felt relief run into his heart and her words was melting in his mind. She loved him and he loved her. Well, they had barely known each other a couples of minutes, but they had kissed and confessed. The world was a bit strange and complicated at that way.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Hudson found himself sitting on a bench with Alice, just cuddling together. She turned to him.

"Does this means we're dating, Hudson?" she asked and smirked. Why did he almost melt when she smirked at that way?

"Yes, my fair lady. We're dating."

They faced each other and kissed again. A bit more passionate and intensive this time, they were holding hands. Hudson didn't feel his own hand, they felt together, connected.

"I want to spend rest of my life with you, Alice." he whispered to her ear, she was shuddering. He had always heard people is a bit sensitive to ears. Then suddenly he pulled away and were standing in front of her, holding her hands.

"Alice, you're the most wonderful, extraordinary, beautiful and kindest woman I have ever gotten the chance to meet. I know, we had known each other a short time and I apologize for that. I want to be with you and I'll ask you this." he said and kneeled in front of her.

Alice was looking surprised and her hazel brown eyes was wide open. Hudson pulled a ring from his pocket and asked;

"Alice Marianne Hartwick, would you marry me?"

Alice looked like she was going to faint, she was shocked. Hudson felt maybe it was wrong to ask so soon. He felt maybe she would say no, he couldn't live with it. He wanted to spend his life with the woman of his dreams.

"Yes, Hudson James Hornet. I want to marry you!" she answered and fell down to hug him. Hudson was a bit surprised, but put the ring on her finger. He looked at her hazel eyes, he loved this woman so much.

"I was so sure to get a no from you"

"Why? Because I seemed to not fall for you so easily like the fan girls of yours? Belive me, I was in love with you the moment I saw your kindness."

That race became his best ever, he won the Piston Cup for the first time. It was his second rookie year and he won the Piston Cup. He had also fallen in love with one woman. If he only knew how this would end up to.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**17th June 1952**

Hudson was looking at her, she was beautiful in her white dress, like a fairytale princess. He was staring at his bride, in a matter of minutes they would finally be together forever.

This was their wedding day and Hudson had been nervous the whole day, ever since his dear Alice said "yes", he had longed to start a life with her. Everything felt perfect.

He felt his heart racing fast and hard, just the sight of her made him lose his breath. She looked at him and smiled, she enchanted him with that smile. No other feeling than this could be better.

"Breathe, dear." she whispered, still smiling. His Alice, no other woman than her could he ever love.

Hudson wanted this could be fast as in a race, but the difference was this was the race of his life and it was going too slow. Too slow for his likeness, Hudson felt his energy become stronger. He wondered if love had that effect on him.

Then he remembered he had to pay attention now, this wasn't the right time for such thoughts. This was important things.

"Do you, Hudson James Hornet, take this woman to your lawfully wedded wife?"

Hudson glanced at Alice, gave her a fond smile and said: "I do."

"And do you, Alice Marianne Hartwick, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She said, looking at Hudson the whole time.

"Then you may kiss the bride."

Hudson kissed his married wife and she leaned in for a hot and passionate kiss. Hudson couldn't feel happier in his entire life. He was going to spend rest of his life with the woman he loved. Alice, his dear Alice.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**11th October 1953**

"You're so beautiful, perfect. And to imagine, I'm the only one who can see you like this. My fair lady, Alice!" said Hudson, breathing heavily.

This was supposed to be their first anniversary, but Hudson's racing season came in their way and decided to celebrate it later when his racing season was over and he had proudly told Alice that he had another successful season, he had won his third Piston Cup and the year before he had succeeded with 27 wins and a Piston Cup. He couldn't be happier.

They had a make-out session at Hudson's place. He had this night won his second Piston Cup and they celebrated it with a romantic dinner with candlelight, a dance to their favorite music and now they're sitting in the couch.

"Oh! Such gentleman you are, Hudson." Alice said and was running her hand trough Hudson's dark blue hair. Red and blue. They seemed to be always connected in someway.

Hudson pulled away from the kiss and suddenly he picked her up with his hands. Alice was surprised, but she trusted him. Anyone could tell they were made for each others.

"Where are you taking me? Some special treatment, I assume? What do you have on your mind, Hudson?" she asked, after giggling blushing. The blush made a perfect combination to her scarlet red hair.

"Oh, somewhere that involves you, me and the bedroom." Hudson answered and smirked, it always sent shivers through her body when he smirked like that. She was totally in his mercy.

Hudson dropped her at the bed and bended over her, still smirking. He let out chuckle and was touching her hips.

"Now, then. How far are we going? Oh, I think know exactly." he said and his hand slipped under her flannel shirt, it was moving up and ending to her bra.

"Gosh, you're so bad, Hudson." she panted and moaned in pleasure, wanting more. Her hand tried to move to his pants, but she lost herself in pleasure and lust.

"Oh, I can be worse. Prepare yourself!" he whispered sexy and reached for the lamp to turn it off.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**14th November 1953**

Hudson came home very late that night. Surely it wasn't easy to be number one and on the top. He found it being hard, fan-girls was stalking him and taking photos in secret, small boys and teenagers was admiring him and of course many jealous racers.

The worst was as usual Striker McQueen, he was getting more abusive against his pit crew. Both verbally and psychically.

Hudson stepped inside his house, where he and his wife Alice lived very happily together. Life was perfect to him.

"Welcome home, honey." greeted Alice and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. Hudson smiled and hugged her.

"Darling, you don't have to wait all night for me. You'll need your sleep."

"Oh, Hudson. I wanted to tell you something badly and I couldn't wait until the morning." Alice told him.

Hudson stopped, he was very curious about her news. When they sat down at their bed, he noticed something with her. He looked at Alice, she was smiling happily and it looked like she was glowing.

"Um, Hudson. Do you remember that night at our first anniversary? When we were doing something amazing?" she said and moved her eyebrows in a seductive sexy way.

Hudson was silent as he nodded, blushing red. Well, they had actually done the ultimate love act and he still remembered how it felt, it was both hot and amazing. He could never forget it on his life.

Alice took a deep breath and was holding his hands.

"I'm carrying our child, Hudson." she told him, smiling and placed her hand on her stomach. Hudson was stunned, he felt joy and happiness growing in his heart and was spreading over his whole body.

"You're... we're... expecting?" he said breathlessly. Alice nodded her face.

"Oh, Honey!" he said pulling her into his arms and deeply kissed her. Alice was in a pure bliss of strong emotions.

"That's wonderful news, Alice!" he said as he let her out of his arms.

"I'm going to be a father!" he said proudly as he looked at his wife again.

"And I'm a mother, dear." answered Alice and her eyes was filled of tears. Tears of happiness. Hudson pulled her into a hug and kissed her deeply again. Passionate and hot, it was filled of love and excitement.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**11th June 1954****  
**Hudson hurried to the hospital so fast he could, right after his race, he had gotten a phone call that Alice was at the hospital. The baby was about to come and Hudson just get to his car and raced so fast he could. When he came, he noticed it was a bit dark. The sun had gone down.

"Alice!" he called while running, he didn't care if the nurse was shocked to see him. He had to get to her so fast as possible.

"Mr Hudson! Calm down, your wife had only been her in matter of hours."

"I don't care anything but her. I'm going to be a father!"

"Okay! She's in room 314!"

"Thanks!" he said and kept running. Finally he came to the right room. "Alice!" he called and got into the room.

Alice were there, she was pale and looked tired. But she had a smile on her face.

"I waited for you. As I told you before, dear." she said weakly, Hudson sank down and hugged her. He kissed her on the cheek and was running his hand through her red hair.

"I was so worried, I came so fast I could." he whispered, then he noticed she was holding something wrapped in a white blanket. Hudson could only guess what it was, he felt so proud. More than winning in a race, even better than that.

Alice smiled and handed him the small blanket, Hudson knew it was their baby.

"I think our little one wants to see his daddy!" she said, still smiling. Hudson stared at the baby, it was a boy. He was sleeping, the little one.

Hudson looked at his son, he fell in love at once. He had never seen someone so small, so pure and so innocent.

His newborn son was opening his eyes and yawned. They were blue, just like Hudson's eyes. He moved the blanket a bit more, releasing a small tuft of red hair.

Red hair, just like Alice, and blue eyes, like his father. It was a perfect combination of them, Hudson smiled proudly and looked at his son.

"Hello, son. I'm your daddy!" he whispered softly and was holding his son carefully. The baby boy placed a little tiny hand into Hudson's own hand and let out a baby giggle.

He sounded so sweet, he was so adorable in Hudson's eyes.

He got up, still holding his baby boy in his blankets, and laid down with Alice in the bed. She placed her hand together with her husband's. They were holding their baby together.

"I'm the most lucky racer in world!" said Hudson and smiled.

"Be more specific, dear!" said Alice, meant as a joke.

"Well, first I have a great racing career, I'm married to the most kindest and beautiful wife..."

"Oh." said Alice, blushed deeply scarlet.

"And I'm the father to the cutest little baby boy. Nothing can be better than this." he finished and kissed his beloved wife.

"I'll agree, honey. Life is perfect. Just you, me and our little son."

At that moment, their baby boy yawned once more and fell asleep together with his mommy and daddy.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**18th June 1954**

It had only been a few days, but life was still perfect to Hudson and he was racing for his fourth Piston Cup this year. Striker McQueen became more rough and worse in the races, he rammed and bumped into other racers only to win. Hudson couldn't understand how he always got away with it.

But as long he kept away from Striker, Hudson felt this was going to be fine. He was still happy and proud over he was a father. Nothing was compared this feelings.

The end of the 1954 racing season was about coming to the end and just to imagine, Hudson had been into the racing since '48. Well, at the beginning of his racing career, he always managed to come at second or third place.

But this final race he was going to win his fourth Piston Cup, but still. The thing he was longing more than anything was to come home successful and spend rest of the summer with Alice and his little son.

Their baby boy was seven days old, but at the beginning they had trouble to decide the name. Alice was so stubborn he was going to be named after an element, but she agreed the middle name Hudson was suggesting.

Hudson. Actually, Hudson just said "James Hudson" was fine enough, but Alice claimed "James" was a too common name and insisted his middle name was going to be after Hudson. He was after all the father.

Hudson was thinking of all names of element I knew. It was too many, he couldn't decide. Only a few names he liked.

There was Zephyr and Windsor, both of them means "wind" and "Conway" which had the meaning "holy water". But those names didn't fit so good to a boy who had hair like fire.

There were also those rare names Hudson loved. Storm, Phoenix and one other name Alice suggesting after a rainy thunder storm.

Lightning. It seems like she love lightning storms, she claimed she felt more free and natural then.

Hudson thought about it, how the name would sound.

_Lightning...Lightning Hudson Hornet..._

It sounded good, almost fitting to a red-haired, probably hotheaded, boy.

Yes, Lightning would fit him perfectly!

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**20th November 1954**

But every happy story must end someday. In Hudson's case, it ended at the most horrible and tragic way.

He crashed.

He was on his last lap at the final race of the season, he was so determined to win his fourth Piston Cup, show off a little and make Striker jealous. Then he would get home to his Alice and spend rest off his time with his son.

But he should had realized that his arrogant and hotheaded side at the racetrack was driving Striker too far.

The last thing Striker said before he crashed was,_ "Eat dirt, Hornet!"_. Then he slammed into him and caused the worst wreck in history. He crashed into other cars before he was blacked out.

Then he was sent into darkness, he couldn't wake up.

When he finally woke up, it had been two weeks since the crash. Then he heard the news which almost caused his blood freezing and his heart stopped.

Alice was dead.

She was killed one night when she was outside the hospital and tried to see him. But some gang had robbed her and killed her. Then a random stranger had broken into their house and stole their child.

Hudson was miserable and heartbroken. His racing career was done. His beloved Alice was dead. His baby son was gone. Everything was gone, he had nothing left now.

When he got the news from his sponsors and they said he was history, he couldn't stay anymore. He packed his belongings, clothes and everything necessary, he got into his blue Hornet and drove away.

He drove so far he could, far away from the racetrack and the memories haunted him.

Before he knew it, he found himself driving lost at some desert in the south states. He didn't know where he was, he was warm and thirsty. His head was becoming dizzy and before he knew it, he passed out.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

**3rd January 1955**

Hudson felt every part of my body hurting, it was a hideous pain. His throat ached and felt dry. He tried to open his eyes, but the light was too strong. He could make out a couple of dark shadows at the bright light.

"Hey Sheriff! He's gonna wake up!"

It was a young male voice with a thick southern accent, maybe not older than a pre-teen.

"I can see that, thanks son." said a sarcastic voice, it was also southern accent, but not a thick accent like the boy. He was sounding older, maybe in his age.

Hudson could see clearly now, before him he was a young boy with buckteeth, messy brown hair and green eyes. He was grinning like crazy. Could anyone grin like that anyway?

The other was a police officer with raven black hair under a police hat and was wearing sunglasses. He took off the sunglasses and revealed a pair of grey eyes. He looked serious and stern, as if he thought Hudson would try to escape.

_'Huh, how the heck would I run away when I'm practically injured and he would catch me faster than saying "Piston Cup"?'_ thought Hudson sarcastically, still resentful of his loses in his life.

"How are you feeling...?"

"Name's Hudson and I'm feel like crap." Hudson replied careless and facing the other two.

"Well, dadgum. Yer pretty messed up, wit' all yer bruises, broken ribs an'..."

"Thank you, Mater. Why don't you watch his car so someone not steal it?" the police officer interrupted and glared at the boy. The buckteethed boy however, didn't take any offense and was still grinning happily.

"Okie, dokie!" he said and before he left he whispered to Hudson, "We'll talking later, Mater!".

Then he ran out and laughed to his choice of words, leaving Hudson and the Sheriff alone.

"Well, Hudson. Me and Mater found you and your car not far from the town, in the desert. You're hell-bent lucky that you're alive." said the police officer and sat down in a chair beside the bed Hudson was resting on.

_'Alive, miserable and heartbroken.'_ thought Hudson depressed.

"Thanks for saving my life and bring me to your town. What is "here" anyway." said Hudson and was back at the sarcasm. The Sheriff seemed to be amused to his bitter and sarcastic personality.

"You're in Radiator Springs, located in Carburetor County. And you doesn't sound far too happy to be alive."

Hudson sighed, it was one thing that he was alive and his injuries would be able to heal. Except one. His heart. He knew he could never heal his already broken heart.

"I had been through pretty rough events, sir..."

"Just call me Sheriff, and it's understandable that you had been through serious things. But you don't have to act like everything is practically your fault."

Hudson was stunned of the Sheriff's choice of words, he was almost reading him like an open book.

"How..?!" he started, still afraid to anyone would recognize him as the former racing champion.

"Criminal Psychology. Or just simple psychology." Sheriff replied.

Hudson had a feeling that both him and Sheriff might have a great friendship, but the question was what Hudson was supposed to do know.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**13th May 1955**

Hudson had gotten used to the town, he found the small town quite charming. But he still didn't managed to figure out what he could do for useful in this town.

This day both him and Sheriff sat at Flo's Cafe and had a small chat. Until a thing happened which could be a lifesaver according to Hudson.

"YEOW!" they heard a familiar young voice which could only belong one person, Mater.

Hudson had actually never seen Sheriff being so concerned like this day, he was by Mater faster than anyone could even say his name.

When they came to the yelling Mater, it turns out that he had hurted his knee, which was bleeding and obviously scared Mater even more. Sheriff was angry at Mater for two things.

Number one: Mater was cow-tipping and teased Frank too much. **(AN/ Cow tipping is the humanized activity Tractor Tipping. Just let you guys know.)**

Number two and the most important: Mater was being reckless, hurted his leg and made the Sheriff worried.

"MATER! What did I told to about tipping cows?!" he scolded a very ashamed Mater who was staring at his bleeding knee.

"...To not to.." he mumbled very ashamed and was blushing of embarrassment. Sheriff continued to scowl and gave him one warning if Mater tipped one more cow and he'll be throwed in the Impound Lot in three nights.

Then Hudson noticed something about Mater's injury, the knee was almost covered in dirt and if it didn't get cleaned soon, it might be an infection. And he remembered in the hospital room he was staying, there were a first aid kit.

"Don't move." he said to a ashamed and injured Mater. "If you do, your hurted knee might be more serious. Sheriff, stay here with Mater." he said and gone to the medical clinic, where he was staying at. He rushed into his room and grabbed the first aid kit and was rushing back to Sheriff and the injured Mater.

"Ow, tha' hurts!" exclaimed Mater when Hudson was cleaning his wound with the only thing that might work, 100 % pure vodka. Hudson snorted, had honestly the cow tipping boy never felt a pain at all?

"It's not the meaning it's going to feel good, now quit your yabbing or I'll make you sorry." he grumbled slightly irritated and tried to focus on his work. Hudson knew the Sheriff enjoyed the scene and chuckled amused.

Mater however, stopped to complain and winced uncomfortable. Hudson was done with cleaning his wound and was putting bandage on the knee.

"Dang it, you never said you were a doctor or something!"

Hudson stiffened, feeling very alarmed and uncomfortable. Alice were the one who got him interested of medicine and yes, he was pretty skilled in those areas. But him? As a doctor? The thought about was...unexpected.

"I'm not exactly a doctor, this is just a few tricks I learned for some time ago." he answered so calm he could without loosing his concentration, the answer sounded good, he had to admit.

"Oh, I see. Field medic, huh?"

"Uh, no. More like an enjoyable hobby." he replied, still kept his focus and still feeling uneasy. Mater was now grinning again and was looking first at Sheriff and then at Hudson, which irritated him a lot.

"Really? Like a hobby, not many people found it enjoyable." commented Sheriff, now glaring with a stern look at Mater, who just shrugged.

"Well, now you got your answer, right?" snapped Hudson annoyed, he felt his chest tighten when his old medicine hobby reminds him of the love of his life. Then he turned to Mater, who was whistling or at least trying to.

"And your knee is done. You can walk as usual now, but don't run, jump or doing anything reckless! I'm sure you don't want to end up grounded, right?"

"Well shoot! Thanks a lot, Doc!" Mater said and walked away, for once he wasn't running and was actually walking normally.

Hudson was stunned, this really took him by surprise. Sheriff had an amused smirk on his face and glanced to Hudson.

"You know, we could need a doctor around here and in my opinion, you seems perfect for the job!"

Now this really took him off guard, yes, he enjoyed his old hobby. But he could never imagine himself as a doctor, it seemed out of character for him. Then again, who said that life had no surprises?

"I'll take the offer, Sheriff. You look like you could need a check-up. 10 o'clock at morning tomorrow?" he gave his answer and for the first time since before his last race, he gave a full smile. The Sheriff chuckled and put his sunglasses on, then he glanced back at Hudson.

"Well, thanks. See ya tomorrow then, Doc!" Sheriff said and bid him goodbye before he got into his cruiser on his daily patrol.

Hudson was standing left with a mild surprised look, then he smiled and started go back to the town with his aid kit. He was in deep thoughts when he got back to the old medicine clinic and stopped in front of it.

_"Now, how does that sound? Doctor Hudson Hornet, doctor and owner of Radiator Springs Medical Clinic? It sound pretty good in my opinion, maybe I can be useful after all."_ Doc Hudson thought and got into his medical clinic and into his new office as the new town doctor.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**27th March 2006**

Those years was running fast, since the Interstate 40 opened, the town Radiator Springs was bypassed. But Hudson, more known as Doc, stayed. During that time, he became a great doctor and not only that, he was part-time judge also. He became very respected, but he was still a antisocial.

With an exception with Sheriff, of course. Mater had grown a lot during the years, but still was full of both youth and surprise and had still that boyish grin on his face.

For some months ago, the town got a new resident. Sally Carrera. Doc could understand why she drove away from her old life in LA and ended up in this town.

She became the town's lawyer and the owner of the motel Cozy Cone. Sally stayed since she caught the view of Ornament Valley when she was up at Wheel Well, that was her favorite spot in the world.

He couldn't blame her, if he chosen to stay, then she might as well stay as long she wanted.

This town was more that just a town, it was a home.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**June 2006**

Fate was a strange and mysterious thing. At least Doc thought it, because if he hadn't met Alice then many things would never happened. He would never got married, had a child, then again he still thought he would crashed anyway, he would never come to Radiator Springs and most important, he would never met Lightning.

When he first saw Lightning, he thought at first he saw a haunting ghost. Of Alice, that rookie was almost the splitting image of her. Except the eyes, his hair style and that he was male.

He was strong determined to hate him, but his character was way too funny. He was sarcastic, hotheaded and funny to tease. Maybe because his reaction was funny. But he was also selfish, arrogant and insulting.

Doc didn't want him to end like he did, he was going to give him a second chance. That was until the kid discovered his secret, he was furious and wanted him out off the town fast that possible.

He decided to not regret it when he called the press to come and get Lightning. Until he saw how he changed, the town looked in the heyday and made everyone happy. Then when he was alone outside, he thought about everything that happened in less than a week.

But that kid had created feelings in him that he didn't understand, until now.

Doc had seen many unbelievable things in racing, but this race was the most amazing and unbelievable race he had ever seen. But at the end he felt proud when he gave up his victory to help the King.

He had to admit that Lightning had become a part of his life now. He had that familiar feeling for twenty years ago, the feeling to have a son. Doc wished more of his heart that Lightning were his son. That could be a dream come true.

It was fate that bringed them together. But Doc had thought much about the important events which all of them was a milestone in the road of his life. His rookie days, meeting Alice, winning three Piston Cups, marry Alice, celebrate their anniversary, their son's birth, his crash and horrible losses, come to Radiator Spring, becoming a doctor and maybe mostly important for now, meeting Lightning.

He never had enough time feel like a father, but when Lightning was around. It was almost like his child had come back to him. And Alice. Lightning looked like Alice, the same hair, gentleness and kindness.

But Doc realized something, maybe his heart knew his fate after all and he couldn't stop it. Maybe it had to happen and he would end up here anyway.

His heart would know.

* * *

**Author's note**

**YES! Finally is my very long one-shot about Doc finished! I've been working on this since September last year and now it's February 2013. So that's makes...six months!**

**I made a lot of research of Doc's past, I come to that he might been a rookie in two years, then he won his first Piston Cup in '51. You know the rest.**

**But I apologize for one thing.**

**That his son is born in '54, but is actually the same age like Lightning. I know that it doesn't makes sense, but I couldn't think an another way.**

**The song "My Heart Would Know" belongs to Hank Williams, not me.**

**The Cars franchise belongs to Pixar Animation Studios.**

**I only own the OCs Alice Hartwick-Hornet and Striker McQueen.**

**Review, please?**


End file.
